


STARGAZING | MOHYO

by kimwig



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig
Summary: "The stars are great and all, but I like your company better."In which Momo tells Jihyo about the stars.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 40





	STARGAZING | MOHYO

There was silence once again, the night had finally came around. Momo had been waiting for night to roll in every day for many months now, it was the only time she genuinely had fun without worrying about school. And she owned it all to the girl laying beside her on the ground right now, eyes focusing on the night sky as she listened to Momo talk about stars and constellations, the way galaxies and the universe was created.

"You know," Momo munched on the snack Jihyo had brought with her. It really warmed her heart that the brunette even if being really busy with her classes still managed to be so considerate and kind "Everytime someone leaves, a star is born."

The rustling of the leaves sounded a little more intense as the wind blew and if Momo was seeing right, a few stars twinkled when the melodic giggled of Jihyo sounded.

"Is that so?" she giggled again, oblivious to the pair of dark orbs looking at her.

"Y-Yeah," Momo swore she could listen to her giggle all day. It was addicting and sounded like a relaxing tune, a lullaby- although, sometimes, it was too loud- better than any song they used in her freestyle dance class "The soul of the deceased flies into the sky, colliding with tiny little planets, and morphs into a beautiful and bright star."

The girls had met at the library. Momo didn't like reading, she found it to be boring, but when her best friend Chaeyoung asked for some help on her arts project, Momo couldn't object.

Momo could still remember that night. It was late, her head buzzing after searching into many books for the information Chaeyoung had been looking for. She had decided to get them some coffee - even though she hated it- and stumbled to the cafeteria. The lady working there grumbled when she saw her, it was way past the closing time, but she couldn't just leave the place unattended. Besides, she was the one to close the library up on Fridays when the janitor couldn't.

"Two black coffees and whatever sandwich you got, please," the raven head had spoken, leaning against the countertop "One of which with as many scoops of sugar as you can."

A laugh sounded from beside her, the most adorable Momo had heard in her twenty three years of life. It was like the honey on her favorite green tea, the butter croissant she devoured every morning before going to school when she was young. It felt like a warm scarf around her neck when the weather got extremely cold or the satisfaction she would get everytime she changed her sheets on her bed, sighing in relief when laying down on them and taking a whiff of the detergent her roommate Jeongyeon suggested they used. It was the best thing in the world and for a couple of seconds, the raven head got lost.

"You don't really like coffee, do you?" a shorter female asked, specs resting on the bridge of her nose that she pushed a little higher before she extends her hand "I'm Jihyo."

Her smile that night didn't fade away and honestly speaking, Momo was so caught up in that she couldn't even remember the reason Jihyo had spent the whole night in the library, hidden behind in huge books. At least she was around and offered to help Chaeyoung and her once she was done. That was all Momo needed to decide she wanted to visit the library more often,. that being every day.

And here they are now, laying on the ground as they talked .about whatever. After a tiring night at the library, Momo would always walk Jihyo back to the bus station where she took the last bus back home - she didn't live in campus, much to the raven's head disappointment- and frequently suggest they should wait at this very cool hang out spot she had found, saying;

_"Your bus won't come in another fourty-five minutes. Let's hang here. I'll tell you about the stars."_

To which Jihyo laughed and joined the older on the ground. Never missing a chance to get comfortable, head resting against Momo's shoulder.

"It's the way of the deceased to stay in our universe forever," Momo explained. She always came up with stories about stars, attempting to impress the younger "Watch over their loved ones until their glow fades."

Momo knew nothing about the stars, but figured it was a romantic subject to talk about as she could easily bring Jihyo's beauty up. She could point out many of their common traits, the main one being their glow. Both the stars and Jihyo shined bright. Both the stars and Jihyo provided light, the stars to the sky and Jihyo to Momo's dark and dull world. Both the stars and Jihyo were beautiful, the raven head could look at them forever.

"When do they fade?" Jihyo asked, hand resting on top of Momo's.

Heat rushed to her face and she cleared her throat. One thing the stars couldn't do was make her heart beat as fast as Jihyo did, bring the biggest smile to her face with their every action. The stars didn't matter when Jihyo was around.

"This we have yet to scientifically prove," she loved the way Jihyo giggled. Momo was glad to be able to make her laugh this much, even if that meant making a fool of herself "But, I have observed through my very thorough research that they fade whenever they are sure their loved ones are in good hands. When their loved ones find someone who can care for them as much they did."

Jihyo knew Momo was making all the facts up, she was an astronomy major anyway. Though the effort she put into making their hangouts special had the younger smiling hard, focusing on her every word like she was the textbook she had to read through for mid-terms.

"So, I guess my star has faded." the brunette finally turned to look at Momo, noticing the slight blush on her pale cheeks and squeezing her hand in her own.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know-" the older tried to speak up only to bite her tongue when Jihyo moved closer, head now resting on her stomach.

"I think she's happy someone can make laugh as much as she did," spoke Jihyo, eyes closing for a while as she exhaled "My mom."

And there was nothing Momo could've said to make her feel better, only run her fingers through the short brown locks and hum to her favorite song. It came out naturally and Momo couldn't stop herself, not when the younger relaxed under the touch of her long and sliglty cold fingers.

"Your bus must be coming soon." the woman hated to inform Jihyo, changing her laying position into a sitting one so she could look at the younger "We only have time for just one fact about stars."

Jihyo's eyes opened to look the pair of Momo's. She laid silent for a while, never peeling her gaze away from the woman she had grew so comfortable around. And even if it was late and she could literally feel her body begging for her to to back home and lay on her cozy bed, Jihyo decided it wasn't worth it getting up and walking to the bus station. Not now.

"The stars are great and all," Jihyo started, tongue darting past the side of her lips "But I like your company better."

If Momo could describe the feeling the girl's words brought to her it would've probably been; a huge swarm of bees flying and chasing after Winnie the Pooh because he stole their honey. The bees created a beautiful mess as they flew around in her stomach, worse than the one of butterflies. It was chaotic and sweet and Momo got addicted to it. Oh how much she wanted to experience that feeling again and again and again.

"This is the part where we kiss," another giggle sounded "But it's too comfortable here to move."

Momo wasted no time, hair messily tucked behind her ears as she leaned down. Her lips were just a breath away from Jihyo's and she stayed there, enjoying the moment before the brunette's small hands pulled on her neck to get her close.

And their lips collided. The swarm of bees was going crazy in Momo's stomach and she was pretty sure Jihyo could feel it as she deepened the kiss and nibbled on her bottom lip.

The stars didn't matter as long as they were in each other's arm. Nothing mattered. Not even the last bus stopping at the station once yet pulled away.

But that's their problem to solve, isn't it?


End file.
